


Название в(н)ашего домашнего видео

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [33]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Captain America (Movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fury Needs a Goddamn Raise, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, b99 au, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс – самые крутые детективы участка 9-9 полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка в Бруклине. Число раскрытых ими преступлений ошеломляет, вот почему именно им поручили расследовать дело таинственного Александра Пирса.Но есть одна проблема. Они терпеть не могут друг друга.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Название в(н)ашего домашнего видео

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [title of y(o)ur sex tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999825?view_adult=true) by [imhereforgaysuperheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforgaysuperheroes/pseuds/imhereforgaysuperheroes),[WitchyLurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/pseuds/WitchyLurker)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> «Название твоего домашнего видео» – коронная реплика Джейка Перальты, одного из главных героев комедийного сериала «Бруклин 9-9» – когда обычная фраза или слово в определенном контексте звучит многозначительно и двусмысленно.

Жизнь наполнена разными непреложными истинами. В 99-м участке полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка в Бруклине их было три.

1\. Никогда не вклинивайся между Тони и его телефоном.

2\. Всегда помни, что у Наташи в куртке может быть припрятано как минимум три ножа.

3\. Никогда и _ни при каких обстоятельствах_ не вмешивайся в спор Стива Роджерса с Баки Барнсом.

В первую неделю работы в Девять-Девять Сэм испытал на собственной шкуре, что значит нарушить непреложный закон номер три. Тогда он был энергичным, только что получившим повышение детективом, поэтому, едва услышав приглушенный крик из комнаты отдыха, тотчас вскочил на ноги в полной боевой готовности начать расследование. Он не единственный, кто поднялся со своего рабочего места, с той разницей, что остальные лишь посмеивались, наблюдая за происходящим через стеклянную перегородку и не предпринимая попыток вмешаться. Сэм почти пробрался сквозь толпу, как вдруг его схватили за руку. Он поднял глаза и увидел самую красивую женщину, которую когда–либо встречал в этом участке, да и во всей своей жизни – _Романофф_.

– На твоем месте я бы этого не делала, – произнесла она с ухмылкой.

Сэм посмотрел, что творится за стеклом: весь шум исходил от двух сильных и здоровых молодых людей, которые, казалось, еще секунда – и ринутся переворачивать столы. Сэм не мог этого так просто оставить и вернуться обратно к своей бумажной работе. Прислушиваться к совету Романофф он не стал, вместо этого продвинулся вперед и распахнул дверь.

– ...абсолютно некомпетентный говнюк, ты мог запороть _месяцы_ работы!

– А я не виноват в том, что у тебя оказывается какая-то шизанутая архивная система, придуманная через то место, на котором ты сидишь!

– По крайней мере, моя система хранения документов – это не просто бессистемное перекладывание папок с места на место!

– Хэй, – прервал их Сэм, и спорящие резко обернулись в его сторону, удивляясь постороннему. – Что у вас, эм-м... Что стряслось?

Тот, у кого волосы были темнее, подошел к Сэму и одарил улыбкой из той серии, когда у людей от нее кровь в жилах стынет:

– Что стряслось? – медленно переспросил он. – Этот осел полагает, что я стал детективом случайно, хотя все мы знаем, что он-то здесь по той простой причине, что его отец раньше был комиссаром. – Светловолосый «осел» покраснел при этом как помидор. – Что стряслось? А стряслось то, что этот козлина считает, раз у остальных нет цветных папок и стикеры не налеплены на задницу – то это указывает на некомпетентность! Хотя арестов по уголовным преступлениям у меня больше, чем у него.

– Не факт! А как много твоих дел было отклонено из-за того, что ты облажался с бумагами?

– А как много _твоих_ дел, Роджерс, были удостоены ордена Почета?

– Удивлюсь, если ты вообще в курсе, где валяется твоя награда, учитывая тот факт, что твой рабочий стол больше похож Филиппинскую помойку.

И они снова принялись за свое: спорили и при этом экспрессивно размахивали кулаками, совершенно позабыв о Сэме, которому ничего не оставалось, как в смущении покинуть комнату.

– Дорогое дитя, – раздалось за спиной, и, повернувшись, он увидел Тони, администратора полицейского участка. – Разве тебе никто не сказал? Никому и никогда не удастся их угомонить. Стив и Баки такие же, как я – мы из одного теста, не то, что вы, простые смертные.

Сэм взглянул на него в недоумении:

– Значит, им просто так вот позволяется стоять и орать друг на друга посреди полицейского участка?

– А вот и нет, кавалерия уже в пути… Приготовься. Три, два – начали!

Мимо них прошел Капитан Фьюри, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Тони с усмешкой повернулся к Сэму:

– Видишь? Как раз вовремя.

– Роджерс! Барнс! – рявкнул Фьюри, спорщики резко замолчали и развернулись к капитану; чуть не подрались, как дети, но на лицах не было ни капли раскаяния. – Эта комната отдыха – место преступления?

– Нет, сэр, – с готовностью ответил Роджерс.

– Или эта комната отдыха – дом подозреваемого?

– Нет, сэр, – опять повторил Роджерс.

– Это риторические вопросы, долбоящер, – пробормотал Барнс, Роджерс насупился, раздувая ноздри и полыхая ушами.

– Ты…

– _Тогда почему_ , – громко продолжил капитан Фьюри, перебивая Роджерса, – вы все еще здесь? Возвращайтесь к работе, или ваши задницы отправятся в бессрочный отпуск без содержания! Проваливайте!

Роджерс склонил голову и направился к выходу. Сэм видел, как Барнс с довольной улыбкой последовал за ним, бочком проходя мимо Фьюри и направляясь к своему столу. Роджерс был прав – чего там только не было: кипы папок и листов, недоеденные кексики, пустые упаковки от чипсов, а в нижнем ящике... что-то подозрительно похожее на мышь. И это лучший детектив участка? То есть, один из? Стол Роджерса находился по другую сторону от стола Барнса, и если Сэм не замечал этого раньше, то сейчас стало понятно, что они полные противоположности. На столе Роджерса красовалась составленная им картотека из аккуратных стопок папок, отсортированных по цветам. Роджерс плюхнулся в кресло и с хмурым видом наугад достал одну из них, делая там какие-то пометки. Словно почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, он поднял глаза и уставился на Сэма, тот попытался сделать вид, что не таращился, а просто шел по своим делам, при этом он чуть не врезался в стол Романофф. Сэму не улыбалось испытать на себе все прелести чужого гнева, поэтому он сделал несколько полезных выводов: лучше всего не вертеть головой, делать свою работу и избегать комнаты отдыха.

Это было два года назад. А сейчас они приятели, он напарник Баки, а со Стивом еще и напарник по пробежкам. И уже давно он понял одну важную вещь – что для его же блага он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен позволять никому из этих двоих говорить друг о друге.

_Ни при каких обстоятельствах._

***

Утро 14 января выдалось солнечным и приятным. Да, было немного прохладно, но Стив родился и вырос в Нью-Йорке, так что легким снежком его не испугать. Он приоделся в один из своих самых любимых костюмов и отправился на работу. Машин на дороге было настолько мало, насколько это вообще возможно на улицах Бруклина. Кофе был приготовлен идеально, раскрытых дел – море, поэтому, когда Стив Роджерс переступил порог родного участка, его настроение было просто фантастическим.

Информационный стенд его только улучшил.

– Итак, Барнс, – сказал он, навалившись на его стол, – похоже, что я опережаю тебя на шаг, и поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но сегодня последний день пари.

– Конечно, – с ухмылочкой ответил Барнс. Сердце Стива ухнуло вниз. Вдалеке послышался крик ворона – верный признак надвигающейся катастрофы. Тучи над головой сгустились.

– Почему ты улыбаешься? Тебе стоит волноваться, но ты совсем не волнуешься. Почему?

Баки театрально махнул рукой себе за спину, где в ряд стояли какие-то мужчины, и их сразу же повели в камеру. Как долго они там пробыли? 

– Я был в засаде с полицией нравов и арестовал тридцать чуваков за домогательство.

Стив так и подскочил:

– Но это не уголовное преступление! – воскликнул он, вцепляясь в замаячивший лучик надежды стальной хваткой.

– Очень даже уголовное, если это второй привод, что в этом случае сработало для десяти джентльменов.

– О боже.

– И поправь меня, если _я не_ ошибаюсь, – с самодовольным видом продолжил Барнс, поднимаясь с кресла, – у нас осталась одна минута.

– О нет.

– Добавьте мне плюс десять.

– _Нет!_

Весь участок пришел в движение, но Стив не мог отвести взгляд от Барнса. Это все не по-настоящему. _Это все мерещится!_

– Прими же судьбу свою с достоинством.

– _Никогда_ , – рыкнул Стив.

– Пять...

Стив в отчаянии оглядывал свой стол, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что угодно подходящее.

– …Четыре…

Черт побери, ни одного самого завалящего дела с тяжкими преступлениями; как назло Фьюри вчера ему ничего не передавал.

– ...Три…

Барнс пританцовывал с образцово-самодовольной ухмылкой на лице, Стива в этот момент он бесил больше, чем обычно.

– ... Два…

– Барнс, – доверительно пригрозил ему Стив, – я ведь с тебя шкурку заживо сдеру.

– Один!

Барнс выхватил дуделки, и Стиву пришлось заткнуть уши, чтобы не оглохнуть. Празднование началось: заиграла «Celebration» группы «Kool and the Gang», конфетти было повсюду, Тони выскочил из-за стола и распылил аэрозольный серпантин на волосы Стива, Наташа накинула на плечи Барнса красную накидку с меховым воротничком.

И все это устроил Барнс – паршивая сволота.

– Стив Роджерс, – торжественно произнес он, опускаясь на колено, – вы сделали меня самым счастливым человеком в мире. Не окажете ли честь пойти со мной на свидание – ты должен согласиться, вообще-то.

Щеки Стива пылали, и ему было неловко от того, что все потешаются, но ему только и оставалось, что пробурчать себе под нос: «Да».

– Он сказал «да»! – радостно завопил Барнс и подскочил, утирая воображаемые слезы. – Он сказал «да»!

С этими словами Барнс схватил Стива за руку и надел ему на палец почти обгрызенное кольцо-леденец.

Стив так сильно стиснул свою кофейную кружку, что она треснула.

***

– Барнс, закрой жалюзи.

Баки нахмурился, но просьбу выполнил:

– Зачем?

– Мне нужно обсудить с тобой один важный вопрос, и я не хочу, чтобы Роджерс прочитал наш разговор по губам.

– Он супер крут в этом.

– Безусловно, – Фьюри жестом попросил его сесть. Баки так и сделал, в основном приказы он игнорировал, но Фьюри принадлежал той категории людей, чьи приказы он исполнял. Как правило. В основном.

– Ты что-нибудь слышал об Александре Пирсе?

Баки фыркнул:

– Глава корпорации Гидра. Я задержал примерно пятьдесят его парней, но они всегда выходят сухими из воды. Этот парень неприкасаемый.

– Возможно, что и нет. ФБР возобновило расследование. Они считают, что с правильными детективами и правильно проведенным расследованием мы сможем убрать Пирса навсегда. Я выбрал тебя для этого задания…

– Не удивительно.

– И Роджерса.

Баки уставился на Фьюри. Тот, похоже, не шутил. Капитан Фьюри вообще не шутит. Он не испытывает никаких эмоций, не говоря уже о юморе: 

– Что ж, звучит _забавненько_. 

Фьюри сощурил глаза:

– Сарказм – ложь труса. У вас с Роджерсом лучшие результаты в этом участке. Вы мои самые толковые детективы, и вы _отложите_ свои личные разногласия, а вместо этого бросите все силы на расследование, чтобы схватить Пирса.

– При всем уважении, капитан, это больше, чем «личные разногласия», – хмуро ответил Баки. – Мы не можем работать вместе. Роджерс – придурок, мы просто не сработаемся. Я возьмусь за это дело с Сэмом.

– Я все еще капитан в этом участке, – возразил Фьюри, поднимаясь и нависая над столом, – и это означает, что дела поручаю я. А именно это дело я передаю двум моим лучшим детективам. Это не школьный кафетерий, Барнс. Неважно, ладите вы или нет, вы беретесь за это расследование с Роджерсом и помогаете мне. И если кто-то из вас поставит его под угрозу из-за вашей глупой вражды, так я вас быстро верну в ранг полицейских, и там у вас уже не будет времени называть друг друга придурками.

– ...Так что там с заданием?

– Наш источник сообщил, что один из сотрудников, некто Брок Рамлоу, продает финансовые отчеты Гидре. Нам нужно застать момент передачи, тогда у ФБР появятся улики, чтобы арестовать Пирса за мошенничество.

Баки нахмурился:

– Фьюри, я не могу. У нас сегодня грандиозное свидание, я для него детский хор взял в аренду.

– Завтра в школу. Пусть хор идет домой и хорошенько выспится, а вас обоих я прошу быть готовыми к полуночи.

– ...Чудненько. Для первого этапа у меня вагон времени и маленькая тележка, но, сэр, вы оставляете детишек без карманных денег на обед.

– Барнс?

– М-м-м?

– С глаз долой.

– Уже.

***

Когда Стив закончил академию, Эрскин сказал со светлой улыбкой: «Помни и никогда не забывай, кто ты есть на самом деле. Ты – хороший человек». А спустя несколько часов Эрскина застрелили. Его слова Стив запомнил навсегда. Он поклялся защищать людей, нести службу с достоинством, никому не причинять вреда и сделать мир чуточку лучше, чем он был до его появления.

Он специально не включил сюда клятву не разрывать людей на кусочки, и теперь это оставило хоть какое-то пространство для маневра, когда дело касалось Джеймса-проклятущего-Барнса.

Хотя Стив не начинал день с убийственных мыслей о самом большом тупице Нью-Йорка, но теперь он определенно поселился в голове. Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что последней каплей стал выбранный Барнсом наряд для их «свидания».

– Это пижама в виде единорога, – Стив был ошарашен.

– Гениальное наблюдение, Роджерс. Я понимаю теперь, почему тебя повысили до детектива.

И прежде чем Стив успел возразить, Барнс скомкал пижаму и бросил ее Стиву в лицо.

В общем, Стив стоял сейчас перед зеркалом в пушистой единорожной пижаме, которая была как минимум на размер меньше, потому что копыта болтались на уровне лодыжек. В один прекрасный день. В один прекрасный день он продемонстрирует этому самодовольному сукиному сыну, как работает карма...

С улицы донесся оглушительный гудок. Стив нахмурился, он точно знал, кто этот уникальный мудак, сигналящий в восемь часов вечера во вторник. Он натянул капюшон (именно им он потом и задушит Барнса), надел туфли на платформе со стразами – Сэм передал ему туфли понятно по чьей просьбе, и поплелся вниз по лестнице. Он попеременно то проклинал день, когда Барнс появился на свет божий, то отчаянно молился, чтобы не навернуться в этих дурацких туфлях, преодолевая четыре лестничных пролета. Ему потребовалось несколько минут для того, чтобы настроиться и выйти на улицу.

Он это сделает. Он лучший, а потом он отыграется. Все, что ему нужно сделать, – это четыре часа продержаться в компании Барнса.

***

Прошло двадцать минут, и если Стива не хватит удар в следующие двадцать, это можно назвать неслыханным успехом.

Баки чертов Барнс отвел его к «Коулсону» и, естественно, вся команда в полном составе пришла, чтобы пропустить стаканчик-другой после работы. Так что Тони, Наташа и _Фьюри_ увидели его во всей красе в единорожной пижамке и в туфлях, платформа которых в высоту была ростом с маленького ребенка. А теперь, когда, казалось бы, смущаться уже дальше некуда, Барнс вскочил на стойку и объявил, что они играют в бутылочку.

Стиву захотелось строго поговорить с теми, кто позволил Барнсу закончить академию. Он опрокинул в себя шот, игнорируя радостные вопли Тони прямо в ухо, что наконец-то он увидит неуловимого Стива-семь-бокалов, так что когда подошла Наташа с дьявольской улыбкой, он был уже окончательно не в духе и послал их всех подальше.

– Как пожелаешь, Роджерс. Как ты? Наслаждаешься жизнью? – Стив хмуро указал на рог единорога на капюшоне. – Скажи сы-ы-ыр.

Стив огрызнулся, но прятаться было некуда, и Наташа, хихикая, сфотографировала его, оставляя в покое, но к нему тут же подобрался Тони и сделал внезапное селфи в «личную папочку для шантажа».

Интересно, если Стив разобьет пивную бутылку и выколет себе глаза, это можно считать уважительной причиной для прекращения свидания?

Барнс в это время о чем-то разговаривал с Фьюри, а затем подошел к Стиву:

– Дорогуша? – Стив взглянул на него исподлобья. – Труба зовет.

– Уф, слава богу, – пробормотал Стив с облегчением, когда Барнс взял его за руку и потащил к выходу. – А что происходит?

– Рамлоу собрался отужинать в ресторане. Передача запланирована на сегодня.

– Ты же сказал, что передача проводится в парке. Парки и рестораны – это разные вещи.

Барнс призадумался, что бы такого сказать, и вымученно улыбнулся:

– Очевидно, он решил сначала поужинать со своим гарниром. Товар у него с собой, и это идеальный шанс для перехвата.

– Ладно, но я в этом не пойду.

– Я захватил для тебя запасной костюм, он в багажнике.

– ...в чем подвох?

– Он слегка оранжевый.

***

– Как я тебя ненавижу, – честно прошептал Стив на входе в ресторан. – Здравствуйте. Столик на двоих, пожалуйста.

Глаза хостес удивленно округлились при виде его костюма-тройки вырвиглазной расцветки. Костюм был на несколько размеров больше, в этом был свой неоспоримый плюс – туфли со стразами были полностью прикрыты, но и без минуса не обошлось – Стив выглядел так, как будто только что вернулся с дискотеки 70-х. Причем, даже по тем временам его не назвать модником. Щеки Стива залил румянец, но девушка уже пришла в себя и нацепила дежурную улыбку: 

– Мне очень жаль, но свободных мест нет.

– О нет! – трагично воскликнул Баки, хватая Стива за руку. – Пожалуйста, вдруг есть хотя бы малейшая возможность заполучить столик? Именно здесь у нас с Джонни состоялось первое свидание три года назад, и мы так хотели отпраздновать нашу помолвку именно у вас!

– Да, – сказал Стив, вероятно, слишком громко, судя по реакции девушки. – Мы обручились. Дэн очень хотел отпраздновать в этом ресторане. Я бы забронировал столик, но, понимаете… – Стив схватился за другую руку Барнса, – я не был уверен, что он ответит мне согласием.

– Ты так нервничал, мой медвежоночек!

Переигрываешь, Барнс.

– Знаете, мне кажется, для двух влюбленных пташек столик отыщется, – ответила хостес с улыбкой. – Подождите пару минут, я посмотрю, что мы можем сделать.

Она проводила их к бару; невыносимо захотелось выпить бокал вина, и Стив отчаянно пожалел, что они при исполнении.

– Помолвка, значит, – сказал он, взглянув на Барнса. – Умно.

– Я настоящее сокровище, Джонни.

– Мне ли этого не знать, Дэн.

Барнс рассмеялся и заказал апельсиновую газировку, отмечая удивленное выражение лица Стива:

– Что?

– Апельсиновая газировка?

– Я не пью на работе, Роджерс. Кому-то из нас нужно быть профессионалом.

– Чт… Барнс, я выпил, пока мы были на твоем дурацком свидании. Ты же не думал, что я смогу пройти через него без алкоголя.

– И вообще, пора бы тебе называть меня Баки, – прихлебывая газировку, как ребенок, продолжил разглагольствовать Барнс, – потому что мы с тобой помолвлены и все такое прочее.

– Не буду я тебя так называть.

– Почему бы и нет?

Стив забавно наморщил нос:

– Потому что... это же все не по-настоящему.

Барнс закатил глаза:

– Ой, да ладно тебе. Я буду звать тебя Стив, если ты будешь звать меня Баки. Пора уже подняться до этого уровня.

– Ладно… Баки.

Барнс – _Баки_ – ухмыльнулся:

– Это очень важный шаг для нас, Стиви.

– Погоди, – немедленно прервал его Стив. – _Стиви? Мы так вообще-то не договаривались!_

– Поздно.

– Мистер Кармаффин? Ваш столик готов.

Баки протянул руку:

– Будущий мистер Кармаффин, вы готовы?

– Ни за что не возьму твою фамилию, – пробурчал Стив, неохотно переплетая с ним пальцы и позволяя вести себя.

– Не волнуйся, – едва слышно ответил Баки, все еще широко улыбаясь. – Только мы сядем за столик, и нам больше не придется играть в помолвку.

– Прошу сюда, а я скоро вернусь и приму ваш заказ.

Но Стив не обращал внимания на меню, потому что, стоило ему поднять глаза, как за соседним столом он увидел Брока Рамлоу и его спутницу. Баки замер, когда Рамлоу посмотрел в их сторону и хищно улыбнулся. Определенно, это самый ужасный вечер.

– Это вы та самая пара, которая недавно обручилась, да?

– Ага, это мы, – ответил Баки. – Это Джонни, а я Дэн.

– Обожаю помолвки! – воскликнула спутница Брока. – Расскажите, кто сделал предложение? А как это происходило? Ой, а можно взглянуть на кольцо!

– Я сделал предложение, – сказал Стив, вспоминая историю, которую они наплели на входе. – Я... художник, и я работал над росписью стен – по крайней мере, так думал Дэн, – уточнил он, бросив взгляд на Баки; Баки это явно сбило с толку, и Стив радовался, что наконец-то сам все контролирует. – И когда он пришел ко мне, то увидел надпись: “Дэн, ты выйдешь за меня?”

– А когда я обернулся, – подхватил Баки, протягивая руку Стиву, – он тут же опустился на колено.

Девушка прижала ладони к своему сердцу и умильно охнула, Стив тем временем покосился на Баки, не зная, как ему реагировать на то, что он держит его за руку. Баки усмехнулся и только вцепился сильнее. Стив тряхнул головой, пытаясь не отвлекаться на то, насколько их переплетенные пальцы гармонично смотрятся, и со вздохом продолжил играть роль.

– И где же кольцо? – девушка уже все внимательно рассмотрела.

– Эм-м, он сегодня без него. Я... я хотел подарить ему фамильное, оно досталось мне от отца, но нужно изменить размер. У моего дорогуши слишком сальные пальцы, кольцо сразу соскальзывает.

В этот момент вернулась официантка, и вежливая просьба Стива принести воды была прервана приказом Рамлоу, который щелкнул пальцами и скомандовал:

– Хэй, милочка, принеси-ка молодым женишкам устриц и шампанского. И смотри, никакой дешевой бурды, я хочу 2010 год.

Официантка поспешила прочь, а Стиву так хотелось вмазать Рамлоу – тот, кто так по-хамски обращается с обслуживающим персоналом, заслуживает отдельного котла в аду. 

– Что вы, не стоило, – с улыбкой продолжил Баки. И только Стив знал, насколько наиграна эта дружелюбная улыбка. Но Баки при этом был так естественен, что становилось понятно, почему половина участка питает к нему симпатию.

– Да бросьте, это особенный вечер.

– Ребята, а когда вы познакомились? – девушка вожделенно посмотрела на Рамлоу. – Вот мы с Броки встретились три месяца назад, но такое чувство, что знаем друг друга вечность.

– В прошлом году.

– Пять лет назад.

Стив и Баки обменялись встревоженными взглядами, затем несколько неловко рассмеялись. 

– Ну, – начал Баки, – впервые мы встретились пять лет назад, а потом потеряли друг друга из вида, и вот около года назад произошла неожиданная встреча в баре, и с тех пор не покидаем городок Трахвиль.

– Да, – согласился Стив, пытаясь не сгореть со стыда. – Именно так.

– И не ведитесь на то, что у этого паренька такой ангельский вид, он просто чумовой…

– _Ладно тебе, Дэн_ , – прошипел Стив, – мне кажется, ты и так достаточно много наболтал.

– Дэнни, – девушка совершенно не обращала внимания на то, что Стив явно смущен, – а как ты понял, что он и есть тот самый твой человек?

– А? Ой. Тот самый? Это он, да. Я... ну, как только я увидел это лицо и фигуру.

Девушка захихикала:

– О да, я понимаю, о чем ты! Он горяч! – она кокетливо ущипнула Стива за бицепс пальчиками с накладными ногтями. – А что насчет тебя, красавчик?

– Э-э... Он... Он меня смешит, – Баки бросил на него странный взгляд, который Стив не смог понять, и снова покраснел, продолжая: – А еще я всегда хотел обручиться со своим лучшим другом.

Девушка разглядывала его с нескрываемым восхищением, и Стив, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом, с преувеличенным интересом принялся рассматривать симпатичную вышивку на скатерти. Цветочки. Очень миленько. Неужели незабудки?

– Бренди, иди-ка в машину, а мне нужно перекинуться парой слов с поваром, – вдруг выдал Рамлоу, прихватив с собой сумку с ноутбуком. Стив многозначительно посмотрел на Баки: передача данных начинается.

Стив пробормотал Бренди (вот и выяснилось, как ее зовут) что-то извинительное и поспешил в сторону кухни, лавируя между столиками. Баки бросился за ним, догоняя и прижимая к стене. 

– Роджерс, хочешь, чтобы вся кухня обратила на тебя внимание? – прошипел он. Стива это не остановило, он хмуро посмотрел на Баки и просунул голову в помещение кухни, где Рамлоу пожимал кому-то руку.

– Обмен не происходит.

– Он там просто болтает с поваром, что ли?

– Ага… Опаньки.

– _Опаньки?_ Что за _опаньки?_?

Стив вжался в угол:

– Кажется, он меня заметил.

– Отлично проведенное расследование, детектив.

– Замолкни. – Стив увидел, что Рамлоу направляется в их сторону, и на волне паники потянулся вперед, впечатываясь своими губами в губы Баки.

Баки застыл на месте. Стив провел руками по затылку, намекая, чтобы тот не стоял истуканом и вспомнил, что они на задании. Тогда Баки отмер, одной рукой цепляясь за низ Стивовой рубашки, другой поглаживая его по волосам, а потом его язык проскользнул в рот Стива и проделал _нечто_ – от чего у Стива произошла внезапная потеря связи с реальностью, и он чуть не упал, не особо желая разрывать поцелуй.

– Извините за это. – Баки смущенно улыбнулся, а Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он обращается к стоящему за его спиной озадаченному Рамлоу. – Мы вот искали место, чтобы уединиться…

– Понимаю, ребята, наслаждайтесь помолвкой.

Баки отсалютовал ему. А у Стива было такое чувство, что его мозг отформатировали. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

– Земля вызывает Роджерса. Прием.

Стив попытался сфокусироваться:

– Што?

– По идее, нам следует вести за ним слежку. – Взгляд у Баки при этом был такой, как будто он еще не принял решение, как дальше себя вести – переживать или веселиться. Засовывая руки в карманы и насвистывая себе под нос, он пошел прочь, и Стиву ничего не оставалось, как сделать глубокий вдох и последовать за ним.

***

– В общем, придется нам с тобой как-то скоротать время, – Баки отложил бинокль и взглянул на Стива. – Эм... Пойми меня правильно, но вся та помолвочная белиберда…

– А что с ней не так? – огрызнулся Стив, стараясь не покраснеть.

– Просто... Ты именно так сделал предложение Картер? Что там у тебя было: картина или настенная живопись?

При упоминании Пегги Стив напрягся и задумчиво посмотрел вдаль на просторы парка. Прошло уже два года, теперь они друзья, но это все еще было для него больной темой. 

– Нет.

– Ответ изобилует деталями.

– Отвали, Барнс.

Баки поднял руки, показывая, что сдается:

– Ладно, проехали. – Он посмотрел на часы. – Черт, аренда детского хора официально закончилась. Как думаешь, получится вернуть туфли на козьем меху?

– Прости что? _Козий мех?_

– Ну, да. Я такую отличную сделку провернул, отхватил их чуть ли не вдвое дешевле первоначальной цены.

– И сколько же они стоили изначально?

Баки внезапно сосредоточенно занялся настройками бинокля, предлагая: 

– А давай сыграем в какую-нибудь игру? Нам все равно торчать тут какое-то время.

– Давай, почему бы и нет.

– Тогда в «Правду или действие»?

Стив приподнял бровь. Последний раз, когда он в нее играл... Это точно было на последнем курсе колледжа с одним странным парнем, в которого он тогда был влюблен. 

– Серьезно? – Баки уставился на него. – Прекрасно, тогда «правда».

– Скукотища, – Баки откинулся назад и закинул ноги на приборную панель, Стив попытался не реагировать на это, но у него даже в глазах побелело от такой наглости. – Так что же на самом деле случилось с Картер? Ребята, вы производили впечатление идеальной пары всея Америки, а потом она ни с того ни с сего переезжает в Лондон.

– Я не распространяюсь об этом, – сразу обозначил Стив.

– Да брось ты, любопытно ведь! И ты должен ответить, сам же выбрал «правду». Это часть игры. 

– Тогда я не играю.

– Потом ты тоже сможешь задать мне беспардонные вопросы.

Стив призадумался над таким интригующим предложением:

– Ладно, – ответил он со вздохом. – Пег... она не хотела женитьбы, а я хотел. В итоге она ушла.

– Жажду пикантных подробностей! Она плеснула тебе в лицо выпивкой? Может, стреляла в тебя? Девица она боевая, и всегда такой была, я бы сделал ставку на нее.

– Барнс, нет. Это жизнь, а не мыльная опера.

– Ты сделал ей предложение, а она отказалась и свинтила в Англию? Это ли не восхитительная мыльная опера!

– Я не делал предложения, – пробормотал Стив, продолжая краснеть, – мы только что с тобой говорили об этом.

Баки фыркнул, развернулся к нему и вальяжно закинул руки за голову: 

– Теперь твоя очередь. Выбираю «действие».

– Стой! Разве не планировалось, что я задаю тебе личный вопрос?

– Только в том случае, Роджерс, если бы я выбрал «правду», – с ухмылочкой пояснил Баки.

– Ла-адно... Что ж, тогда «действие» – хочу, чтобы ты ответил на действительно личный вопрос.

Баки снова фыркнул, а глаза с потрохами выдавали его веселый настрой:

– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так быстро разберешься с правилами игры.

– Скажи мне... Гадство, даже не знаю. Э-э-м… – Стив ломал голову, что бы такого неуместного спросить, но как назло ничего не придумывалось: романтических историй за Баки не водилось, за исключением парочки свиданий на одну ночь с офицерами, и по слухам, он вел себя по-джентльменски. – Расскажи мне о чем-нибудь позорно-стыдном.

Баки на минуту отвел взгляд, едва сдерживая смех:

– Раз уж ты настаиваешь, то, что я скажу – это _действительно_ позорно, и не делай из этого драму, ладненько?

– Постараюсь не раздуть из мухи слона.

– Когда ты только начал работать в Девять-Девять, я безумно в тебя втрескался.

– _Да ладно?_

Баки рассмеялся:

– Уж кому, как не мне, об этом знать? Я почти купился на гору мышц и прелестную задницу, пока ты не открыл рот, и я понял, что ты мудачье.

– Прелестную задницу?

Баки закатил глаза:

– Брось, Стиви, – протянул он, – не прикидывайся скромницей.

Стив больше произнести ничего не мог, только смотрел. Баки Барнс, он же козлина ленивая, _любил его_. Восемь лет тому назад. Это было... _отвратительно_. Странно. Брр! Что за черт! Баки? Баки был к нему неравнодушен? Фу! Ну, правда, отвратительно. Извращенно. Противненько. Баки не мог, ведь что он по-настоящему любит, так это действовать Стиву на нервы и делать глупости. Вот и все.

Но почему-то... какая-то часть Стива обрадовалась этому откровению, и он не мог понять причину.

– Продолжим, – Баки удобнее устроил ноги на приборной панели и снова скрестил руки за головой. – Правда или действие?

– «Правда».

– Фу, скукотища. Так же скучно, когда комиссаром участка становится собственный отец.

– Эрскин умер много лет назад, – буркнул Стив. – Просто задавай уже свой дурацкий вопрос.

– Ну-у, хорошо. Папа заставил тебя пойти в полицию или это у вас в крови?

Стив прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не ляпнуть то, о чем впоследствии пришлось бы пожалеть:

– Во-первых, – сказал он настолько спокойно, насколько мог, – он не мой _папа_. И во-вторых, это у нас не в крови, так как он мне не биологический отец. 

– Черт, – взгляд Баки смягчился, и у него сделался виноватый вид, – прости. 

Стив пожал плечами:

– Проехали. Мои родители умерли, когда я был совсем маленьким, и Эрскин усыновил меня. И нет, он не заставлял меня поступать в академию, я принял это решение самостоятельно.

– ...А у меня ведь тоже нет родителей.

Стив удивленно посмотрел на Баки, который своему внезапному откровению был удивлен не меньше. Стив нервно хмыкнул:

– Мне жаль. Я... мои родители умерли несколько лет назад. Дорожная авария.

– Рак. По крайней мере, моя мама умерла от рака, а папа был солдатом и умер за границей до моего рождения.

– Паршиво.

– Да уж.

Пара секунд прошла в молчании, потом Баки порылся в карманах в поисках бумажника, чтобы показать Стиву фото улыбающейся молодой девушки лет пятнадцати в футболке полиции Нью-Йорка и с радужными подтяжками.

– Это Бекка, – пояснил он с нежной улыбкой, – моя младшая сестренка.

– Она никогда не приходила к нам в участок.

– Это потому, что она живет в Индиане. – Улыбка исчезла, и Баки спрятал бумажник обратно в карман. – Она живет с моим дядей и тетей. Бекка поклялась, что поступит в Нью-Йоркский или Колумбийский университет и переедет жить ко мне. И она обязательно поступит, потому что она наш гений.

– По крайней мере, радует, что ты совершенно не предвзят.

Баки тихонько рассмеялся:

– Да уж, она мой самый любимый человек в мире.

– Эй, а как же я? Я твой жених вообще-то. Напоминаю тебе, Барнс, на тот случай, если ты забыл.

Баки закатил глаза:

– Ты, – продолжил он, растягивая слова, – _менее_ любимый человек в мире.

– В самом деле?

– Точно тебе говорю, Роджерс. Хоть ты и тупица, но хороший полицейский, а еще из тебя ответственный фальшивый жених.

– У тебя тут не завалялись блокнотные листочки? Хочу записать это и приклеить, а потом предъявлю тебе, когда в следующий раз придется притворяться твоим женихом.

– Идиотина, – с ухмылкой пробормотал Баки, взглянув из-под густых ресниц, а до Стива внезапно снизошло откровение, насколько у Баки яркие и выразительные глаза, когда он не щурит их в порыве злости. А еще у него пухлые и мягкие губы, которые сейчас кривятся в хитрой ухмылке, а еще у него легкая небритость и точеные линии челюсти.

Гадство, теперь, когда он перестал его ненавидеть, он не мог отрицать, что Баки Барнс _крутой_. И вообще-то… милый. Его любовь к сестре была ясна как божий день, и Стив вспомнил все те моменты, когда Сэм говорил о Баки и пытался продемонстрировать его хорошие стороны. Взять хотя бы тот раз, когда он отправился в бар на встречу с Сэмом и обнаружил там Баки, попивающего какое-то низкосортное пиво.

– Готов?

Стив вздрогнул и, смаргивая наваждение, хрипло просипел: 

– К чему?

Баки странно посмотрел на него:

– Передача происходит, спрашиваю, готов ли ты идти.

– Ой. Ой! Да, нам пора!

Баки таращился так, как будто у Стива вдруг выросло восемнадцать голов, потом схватил пистолет и выскочил из машины, Стив последовал за ним после секундного замешательства, пытаясь прийти в себя после этого _наваждения_.

Стив аккуратно прикрыл дверцу и направился к Баки, притаившемуся среди деревьев, за которыми можно было увидеть Рамлоу и пожилого лысоватого мужчину. Они сидели на скамейке и были поглощены разговором, но расслышать их было нельзя. Баки помахал Стиву, чтобы тот вернулся к машине и забрал микрофоны для прослушки.

– …не обрадуется, – с сильным акцентом хрипло сказал мужчина. – Помните, что в последний раз произошло с человеком, который пытался продать наши финансовые отчеты?

– Ударной группе нужны деньги. Вы хотите, чтобы я попросил их в банке? – зарычал Рамлоу в ответ. – Включите мозги, Зола. – Стив взглянул на Баки, но тот уже записывал имя в телефоне. – Красной комнате нужно наше финансирование, и Пирс готов его предоставить.

– Красная комната? – прошептал Стив Баки. – Это не то самое дело, которое Романофф расследовала в прошлом году?

– Именно, – пробормотал Баки, – я вызываю подкрепление.

Стив повернулся, чтобы написать Сэму сообщение о срочном выдвижении, но почва была мокрой от дождя, и он поскользнулся, плашмя приземлившись прямо на задницу и выронив параболический микрофон. Шуму он наделал изрядно. Рамлоу и Зола замолчали. Посторонние звуки определенно привлекли их внимание.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Роджерс, – пробормотал Баки, бросаясь вперед. Он схватил Стива за воротник пиджака и дернул вверх, а когда Стив собирался было оказать сопротивление, Баки прижал его к дереву и невежливо заткнул поцелуем.

Стив замер, пока Баки не потянул его за край рубашки и пробормотал:

– Подыграй, придурь.

Стив разозлился не на шутку, и, будучи преисполнен решимости не дать Баки одержать верх, совершил хитрый маневр – подхватил его под бедра, и вот уже Баки прижат спиной к дереву. Маневр удался, потому что Баки томно вздохнул и инстинктивно обвил ногами талию Стива. Стив не удержался от самодовольной улыбки, скользя губами по подбородку Баки.

– Мудацкий осел, – выдохнул Баки, крепко обнимая Стива за шею.

– Ты первый начал, – пробормотал Стив и прикусил мягкую кожу, услышав множество витиеватых ругательств в ответ.

Только Баки начал проявлять интерес, Стив отцепился от него, развернулся и навел пистолет на подозреваемых, которые все еще вели свой тайный разговор.

– Ни с места! Полиция Нью-Йорка! Поднимите руки, чтобы я мог их видеть!

– М-м, да! – выкрикнул Баки, пистолет дрожал в его руке. – Мы из полиции! Мы офицеры при исполнении на задании!

Надо было видеть, с каким выражением лица Рамлоу таращился на Баки, когда тот надевал на него наручники... Стив хохотал от всей души.

***

– Привет.

Стив обернулся и увидел Баки, который замер в нерешительности на пороге комнаты для хранения вещдоков:

– О, привет.

– Зола сейчас на допросе. Романофф забрала Рамлоу, она настроена обнаружить зацепки насчет Красной комнаты.

– Отлично, пара секунд – и я буду готов присоединиться.

Баки неловко прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди, потом принял более расслабленный вид, опять скрестил руки, потом со вздохом запустил пятерню в волосы и наконец спросил:

– Что ж, это все было странно, согласен?

Стив ухмыльнулся:

– Ты имеешь в виду то, что у тебя дрожали коленки и подкашивались ноги, как будто ты Скарлетт О'Хара? Да, это можно назвать странным.

– Не знаю, о ком ты, – пробормотал Баки, – и ноги у меня _не подкашивались_. Я просто... удивился, что ты вообще умеешь целоваться.

– Даже так?

– Именно так. Если бы я был во всеоружии, то коленки бы дрожали _у тебя_ , а если не веришь, спроси у Мэтта с нижнего этажа.

– Я и не говорил, что не верю тебе, – как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Стив, приподняв бровь, – но если основываться на моем сегодняшнем опыте и на той штуке, которая упиралась мне в бедро, получается, что ноги у тебя подкашивались.

Баки покраснел.

– Ничего тебе не упиралось… Если бы мы все переиграли, Роджерс, ты бы умолял меня о безудержном сексе.

– Какое громкое заявление.

– Я настоящий профессионал.

– Эм-м, – Стив отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку от удивленного Баки. – Я никогда не говорил, что ты не профессионал. Просто имей в виду, если бы я тебя оценивал, то для победы тебе пришлось бы постараться получше.

– Супер. Переиграем?

– Что?

Баки расправил плечи и приподнял бровь, копируя Стива:

– Что, Роджерс, распереживался, что из-за тебя мне придется разбить сердца всем окружающим парням и девицам?

– Парням и девицам? Как самонадеянно.

– Без этого никак. 

– В любом случае, я с тобой обжиматься не собираюсь, так что дерзай, реабилитируйся как хочешь.

– Почему бы и нет? – Баки ухмыльнулся, облизываясь, у Стива от увиденного зрелища мгновенно пересохло в горле. – И мне кажется, – продолжил Баки, подходя ближе и посматривая на Стива из-под своих нелепо-прекрасных ресниц, – что ты струсил.

– _Струсил?_ – Глаза Стива опасно сузились.

– Ну, естественно, потому что ты знаешь, что объективнее – я в этом деле лучше тебя, и ты слишком испугался, чтобы я мог доказать…

Стив подался вперед и прижался губами к Баки, который, к нескрываемому наслаждению Стива, удивленно пискнул. Однако он не долго наслаждался победой, потому что Баки быстро пришел в себя, отстранился и поцелуями начал прокладывать путь вниз к ключицам Стива, тот чуть не выругался, и тут же кожей почувствовал улыбку Баки, который уже добрался до его шеи. Черта с два! Этот засранец не выиграет!

Вспомнив ситуацию в парке, Стив подхватил Баки за бедра, прижимая к стене. Реакция Баки порадовала: он довольно выдохнул и качнул бедрами в ответ. Настрой Стива был не уступать, поэтому он схватил Баки за задницу (и какая это была задница!), прижимаясь настойчивее.

– И это все, на что ты способен, Роджерс? – пробормотал Баки между поцелуями.

Стив возмущенно зарычал, намереваясь продемонстрировать в полной мере этому самодовольному сукиному сыну на что он _способен_ , как вдруг они услышали, что дверь в комнату открывается. Стив отпрянул назад так стремительно, что Баки не удержался в его руках и грохнулся на (честно говоря – на действительно невероятную) задницу. Сэм застыл на пороге, распахнув глаза в удивлении и приоткрыв рот.

А потом Сэм отключился.

***

Стив не знал, что и думать о прошедших событиях. Этим утром он проиграл пари, и день начался с еще большей ненависти к Баки Барнсу. Потом было задание и слежка, когда Баки был... почти милым, в перерывах между своей обычной придурковатостью. Сэм десятки раз говорил ему, что Баки неплохой парень, пытался убедить его забыть об их взаимной неприязни и предложить перемирие, но Стива распирала гордыня, чтобы даже просто подумать об этом.

Сэм прервал его размышления своим шевелением и с растерянным выражением лица попытался сесть:

– Что случилось?

– Ты грохнулся в обморок, приятель. Мы в комнате отдыха Клинта, он открыл нам доступ, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Сэм нахмурился:

– Почему я упал в обморок?

Стив замолчал. Сэм растерянно осматривал комнату, пока его глаза не остановились на Стиве. Сэм приоткрыл рот, вспоминая, а Стив задумался – каковы у него шансы на внезапный побег. 

– Вы! – Сэм решительно указал на Стива. – Ты и Барнс! Баки Барнс! Ты! И он!

– Это не то, о чем ты подумал…

– Вы обжимались в комнате для вещдоков!

– Притормози, не было никаких _обжиманий_ … 

– Ты целовался с Баки! С Баки Барнсом! Детектив Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс целовался с тобой, Стив Роджерс! Ты целовал Барнса!

– Сэм…

– Баки Барнса!

– Есть еще один Барнс, с которым я должен целоваться?

– Мне нужно прилечь.

– Ты и так уже лежишь.

– Джеймс Барнс! И ты! Стив Роджерс! И Баки Барнс!

– Так, ладно, – Стив прервал эту невразумительную болтовню, – позволь мне все объяснить. Мы вынуждены были притвориться парой под прикрытием, и нам пришлось целоваться, – игнорирование вздыхающего Сэма, – Барнс вел себя как мудак, это его естественное состояние, и он сказал мне, что я струсил, а он целуется лучше, вот я и... заткнул его.

Сэм взъерошил себе волосы:

– Боже ты мой. Не могу поверить, что он признался тебе.

– Признался? В чем?

– И не могу поверить, что ты тоже его любишь!

Если бы в реальной жизни были стоп-кадры, как в кино, то это был бы он. Стив удивленно вытаращился и произнес немного громче, чем хотелось: 

– _Люблю его?_

– Конечно, разве не поэтому вы трахались в хранилище вещдоков?

– Боже, Сэм, мы просто целовались. И нет, с какой стати мне любить Барнса?

Сэм перестал довольно улыбаться:

– Вот дерьмо.

– Сто-ой. – Стив округлил глаза. – Сэм, что ты имеешь в виду под «тоже его любишь»?

– ...У Баки есть брат-близнец. По имени... Бинки. Да, точно, Бинки, вот я и подумал, что ты их любишь. Обоих Барнсов. А что, вполне похоже на правду.

– Я отказываюсь верить в то, что есть на свете настолько жестокие люди, способные назвать своего ребенка Бинки. Сэм, что ты вообще, черт тебя подери, несешь?

– Боже, Баки убьет меня, – простонал Сэм, потирая лицо.

– Сэм!

– Он... я... Хорошо, – вздохнул и продолжил, с осторожностью подбирая слова. – Чисто гипотетически, Баки мог бы сказать мне некоторое время назад, что, возможно, он был влюблен в тебя, совсем слегка, ну, знаешь, примерно года четыре назад.

Теперь уже настала очередь Стива отключиться.

***

– Люди должны прекратить терять сознание в моем участке!

В глаза бил яркий свет, и Стив сделал слабую попытку от него отмахнуться, буркнув: «Я сплю».

– Роджерс! Подъем!

Расфокусированным взглядом он обвел фигуры нависших над ним людей – капитана Фьюри, Сэма, Наташу, Тора, и глубокомысленно изрек: 

– Че?

– Ты упал в обморок, дружище, – пояснил Тор, потрепав его по плечу. – Мы не можем больше допустить такого. Тор не любит, когда люди падают в обморок.

– Мне хотелось воспользоваться громкоговорителем, – хищно улыбнулась Нат. – Сэкономили бы кучу времени, но эти балбесы не одобрили.

Капитан Фьюри выключил фонарик:

– Ничто и никогда так не выбивало меня из колеи, как это происшествие. Если кто-то еще хочет упасть в обморок, делайте это прямо сейчас.

Рядом раздался глухой стук – это Клинт картинно свалился на пол. Стало тихо. Капитан Фьюри пару секунд смотрел на это безобразие, затем снова перевел взгляд на Стива.

– Ты был в отключке, – Сэм разбавил неловкую тишину, – и я попросил Тора, чтобы он перенес тебя сюда, потому что у тебя здесь хранится коллекция ароматических свечей, которые я планировал зажечь, чтобы привести тебя в чувство.

– Надеюсь, ты не добрался до ограниченной серии?

– Мы ими вообще не успели воспользоваться: отодвинули ящик стола, ты почувствовал запах своих новых импортных папок-регистраторов – и ожил.

– Ой, – Стив нерешительно огляделся по сторонам, вспоминая причину падения, и воспоминание поразило его точно так же, как если бы ему в участок принесли заявление, написанное на папирусе, – святой Боже. Сэ-эм?

– Не время для личной болтовни, – прервал его капитан Фьюри. – Ваш подозреваемый заждался вас в комнате для допросов.

– Но я…

– Роджерс, я надеялся, что уж вы-то не дадите мне повода для разочарований.

Стив похолодел – чтобы Фьюри… _разочаровался в нем._

– Нет, сэр, – пискнул он. Фьюри кивнул в ответ и выглядел при этом счастливым… или расстроенным – по его лицу никогда ничего невозможно было прочесть, и отправился к себе в кабинет. 

– Итак, – осторожно начал Сэм, глядя на Стива, как на гранату, которая вот-вот рванет, – похоже, я неправильно понял ситуацию.

– Да неужели? – фыркнул Стив.

– В свое оправдание хочу спросить, если это не романтический порыв, то какого черта вы тогда целовались в хранилище вещдоков?

– Потому что этот говнюк вечно все превращает в соревнование!

– Точно. Баки настолько азартен, что примет участие в марафоне по приготовлению чили только потому, что кто-то ему сказал, что его чили чересчур острое. – Сэм многозначительно посмотрел на Стива. 

– Мое чили сверхострым не было!

– Ты заплатил семьдесят пять долларов за вход!

– И занял пятое место, вы все время забываете о главном моменте.

– Да не в этом дело! – не на шутку разошелся Сэм. – Зачем ты целовался с ним, если он тебе не нравится?

– Потому что он сказал, что я плохо целуюсь!

– Кто плохо целуется? – заинтересовался “оживший” Клинт. – Я в этом непревзойден. Наташа, подойди и поцелуй меня, тогда мы докажем всем, что я отлично целуюсь.

Наташа молча продемонстрировала ему один из ножей в куртке.

– Ну и ладно, – ответил Клинт, отворачиваясь, – придется вам поверить мне на слово, но клянусь, целуюсь я отменно.

– Бартон, мы не о тебе сейчас. – Стив обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Сэма: – А ты забудь об этом, потому что мне на эту тему сказать больше нечего. 

Сэм пожал плечами, и это гарантированно означало, что они вернутся к этому разговору не раз. Стив привел себя в порядок, поправил рубашку и поплелся в комнату для допросов, где, естественно, его уже поджидал Баки чертов Барнс, глупо и самодовольно ухмыляясь. 

– Эй, Роджерс, принимаемся за дело. Давай я буду копом-умничкой, а ты – копом-дурачком?

– Нам нужно, чтобы Рамлоу нам доверился, – пробормотал Стив. Рамлоу сидел за стеклом по ту сторону и вертел головой. Скользкий тип. – Слушай, – продолжил Стив, безуспешно пытаясь с невозмутимым видом прислониться к стене: – Сэм мне рассказал кое-что... о тебе... ты, вроде как до сих пор... влюблен в меня?

Баки бровью не повел, даже усмешка на лице не исчезла, лишь попятился и рухнул прямо на гору коробок за спиной.

– ...Да ты издеваешься.

***

Стив старательно избегал встречаться взглядом с Баки. Неловкость была зашкаливающая. Недосягаемого уровня. Это то же самое, как смотреть ролик, в котором Джастин Бибер танцует стриптиз для Бетти Уайт. Это такой _кошмар_ , хоть глаза себе выкалывай булавкой. Это как если бы Стив собрал воедино все самые неловкие моменты из своей жизни, а они стали бы водить хоровод в его голове. Чем он заслужил все это?

– Ничего не собираешься сказать? – спросил Баки – хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, наверное, снова придется вернуться к _Барнсу_. 

– А что мне нужно говорить? – краем глаза Стив заметил, какой у Баки понурый вид и как нервно он покусывает нижнюю губу.

– Что-нибудь. Буквально что угодно.

Стив задумался. Если бы он выдал все начистоту, то вначале Баки услышал бы ошалелый вопль, и только потом бы последовал эмоциональный рассказ о событиях сегодняшнего вечера и о том, что о них думает Стив, и это, вероятнее всего, еще сильнее ранило бы чувства Баки. И лгать Стиву не хотелось – он не мог ответить на них взаимностью. Он в принципе никогда не задумывался о каких-либо отношениях с Баки Барнсом, хоть платонических, хоть романтических. Баки Барнс это... _Баки Барнс_ – осел с атрофированным чувством социальной ответственности. Да, у него шикарный пресс. Да, у него красивые волосы, наверняка мягкие на ощупь, и иногда Стиву хотелось провести по ним подушечками пальцев. Да, ему интересно бывает послушать байки офицеров о его таланте в тонком искусстве ухаживаний. И о другом таланте тоже. Но все это ровным счетом ничего не значит! Стив просто любит прикасаться к мягким волосам, любит накачанные прессы и уважает достойное мужское поведение. И это никак не связано с Баки Барнсом, _просто так совпало_.

Барнс усмехнулся, словно прочитав его мысли, и до Стива дошло, что за это время он не проронил ни слова.

– Эм-м... Послушай, – начал он, – я... польщен и все такое. Но, понимаешь, на самом деле мне не хочется встречаться с тобой.

– А с чего, черт тебя возьми, ты вообще решил, что _я хочу_ с тобой встречаться?

– ...Сэм сказал?

Барнс нахмурился:

– Да, точно.

– Мне очень жаль. – Стиву казалось, что это самые подходящие и правильные слова.

– Боже, только не это. Я все еще ненавижу твою соплячью задницу.

– Взаимно, и я все еще считаю тебя тупицей.

– Превосходно.

– Великолепно.

– Изумительно.

– Преотменно.

– Шедеврально.

– Умопомрачительно.

Оба не сговариваясь уставились вперед: хмурый Рамлоу сидел за столом для допросов, бормотал себе что-то под нос и испепеляющим взглядом посматривал на одностороннее зеркало. Одним словом – козел!

– Наверное, нам стоит выработать стратегию? – через пару минут предложил Стив. – Нам позарез нужно его признание.

– У нас уже есть финансовые записи, телефонные разговоры, Наташины файлы по Красной комнате, у него нет шансов выпутаться из всего этого.

– Я почти уверен, что он найдет способ. Мы должны провернуть это так, чтобы комар носа не подточил.

– Детектив Стив Роджерс в режиме придирчивого привереды, и почему я не удивлен.

Стив хотел привычно вступить в спор, но подавил всплеск возмущения. Он не может кричать на Барнса. Он фактически отверг его. Как можно орать на парня, которому только что отказал?

– Что? И где же ответная подначка? Язык цветной папкой прищемил?

– Поцелуй меня в задницу, Барнс!

– Мечтать не вредно.

– Как будто _я_ один-единственный, кто мечтает о твоей пятой точке.

Он ожидал, что Барнс по обыкновению заворчит, остроумно ответит или будет насмехаться, но он понуро опустил голову, и несколько прядей выбились из собранного пучка прямо на глаза. 

– Прости… – Стив почувствовал себя крайне неловко.

– Отвали, Роджерс, – пробормотал Барнс.

– Не следовало мне ничего такого говорить, – в беспокойном смятении ответил Стив, замечая, что у Баки глаза на мокром месте.

– Я сказал – _свали нахрен!_

Барнс развернулся и толкнул его так неожиданно, что Стив не успел среагировать и врезался спиной в шкаф с документами. Пока он сообразил, что произошло, а в голове прочистилось, Баки уже и след простыл.

Сэм нашел Стива в этой же комнате пару минут спустя. Он лежал на полу и делал то, что он обычно делал в минуты осознания того, что облажался по полной – вспоминал каждый ужасный проступок, который сотворил в детстве, разыгрывал в голове диалоги, в которых выставлял себя полным болваном и мариновался приступом острой неприязни к самому себе.

– Вставай, – устало вздохнул Сэм.

– Нет.

– Стив, тут на полу какого только хренового дерьма нет.

– Верно, я и сам какое-то хреновое дерьмо, – пробормотал Стив, – так что я на своем месте. Оставь меня, Сэм. Ступай прочь, пока не задохнулся от смрадной вони.

– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты слегка драматичен?

– Практически все, с тех самых пор, как мне стукнуло шесть.

– Замечу, они были правы. – Сэм аккуратно постелил бежевый кардиган на пол, сел на него и выжидательно уставился на Стива. Гадство, как же Стив терпеть не мог, когда Сэм так смотрит.

– Я знаю, – сказал он прежде, чем Сэм успел сказать еще хоть слово. – Я облажался.

– Именно это ты и сделал. – Сэм откинул голову назад, прислонившись затылком к стене: – Знаешь, я годами уламывал его, чтобы он тебе признался. А сколько времени я потратил на тебя, пытаясь научить терпимости. Так много вложено в ваши отношения.

– Нет никаких отношений, Сэм, ты ошибаешься.

– Или, – сухо продолжил Сэм, – ты просто мелкий упрямый засранец, который даже не рассматривает возможность ответить ему взаимностью.

– Сэм, поверь, мне знакомо чувство, когда кто-то начинает нравиться.

– Позволь напомнить, дружище, что с Пегги вы тоже цапались как кошка с собакой.

– Верно, но мы любили друг друга.

Сэм взглянул на него: 

– Закрой глаза. – Стив нахмурился, но просьбу выполнил. – А теперь просто послушай меня еще пару секунд. Вспомни, что ты чувствовал, когда целовал его, и потом, когда вы, ребята, устроили перепих в хранилище для вещдоков…

– Мы не...

– Просто закрой свои проклятущие глаза, Стив! Так, а теперь вспомни, что ты чувствовал и как реагировало твое тело. Сердце трепыхалось? Мурашки бегали? Ладони вспотели? Я знаю, ты твердишь все время, как он тебя бесит, но ты знаешь о нем больше, чем я. Ты знаешь все его предпочтения, как и то, что ему не нравится. Естественно, ты собирал эту информацию, чтобы использовать ее в своих целях и превратить его жизнь в ад, но все же. Вспомни те три часа, когда вы не цапались друг с другом, а были обычными парнями в ресторане на свидании.

– Сэм, – прервал его Стив, открывая глаза, – я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. И да, он достойно вел себя на свидании и приемлемо целовался, но это вовсе не означает, что я в него влюблен. Это означает только то, что я не ходил на свидания с того времени, как уехала Пегги. И так бы и дальше не ходил, если бы не проиграл пари. 

– Прекрасно. Тогда следующий вопрос – почему вы вообще затеяли весь этот спор? 

Стив закатил глаза:

– Потому что он понадеялся, что сможет произвести больше арестов по тяжким преступлениям, чем я.

– И он это сделал, но дело в другом! Вы могли поспорить на что угодно. Ну, не знаю, например, ты мог бы предложить ему, что в случае проигрыша будешь заполнять за него все отчеты или мог бы поставить на кон свою машину. Но вместо этого вы поспорили на свидание!

– Сэм, ты очень старательно пытаешься убедить меня, что он мне симпатичен, и ты не виноват, что это не срабатывает. Просто я знаю себя. Я знаю, какие люди меня привлекают, и еще я точно знаю, что Барнс – круглый болван.

– Я тоже тебя знаю, и в курсе всего остального – кто тебя привлекает и что Баки, по твоему мнению, болван. Ну а еще я знаю, что у тебя к нему чувства, и ты поймешь это сам, если остановишься и хоть на минутку задумаешься о вашей вражде.

– Термин “вражда” звучит уж слишком пафосно.

– Ты и сам _слегка пафосен._ Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял, что вам было хорошо на этом свидании, и в хранилище вы целовались уже не потому, что находились под прикрытием, а так просто, без всяких на то причин.

Сэм поднялся с пола, отряхнул кардиган, накинул его на себя и, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, торжествующе посмотрел на Стива. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Стив приподнялся и устало откинул голову назад, что в итоге стало большой ошибкой.

– Твою ж мать!

Теперь от удара об ручку шкафа на его голове осталась шишка. Стив кряхтя встал. Независимо от того, что сказал Сэм, настало время все исправить.

***

Он нашел Барнса на крыше; тот развалился в шезлонге и пил газировку с таким остервенением, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Он обернулся на шум, но, встретившись взглядом со Стивом, нахмурился:

– Какого черта тебе надо? 

– Мне жаль.

Баки закатил глаза:

– А я гребаная королева Англии.

– И почему ты всегда ведешь себя как говнюк! – рявкнул Стив, прежде чем успел прикусить язык. Барнс усмехнулся.

– Ты за этим пришел сюда? Чтобы обозвать меня говнюком?

– Нет, я просто... – Стив осторожно присел на соседний шезлонг рядом с Барнсом, который продолжал сосредоточенно изучать линию горизонта. – Я пришел сюда за тем, чтобы извиниться перед тобой. Я вел себя как придурок.

– Так ты и есть придурок.

Стив подавил возмущение и заставил себя улыбнуться: 

– Верно, и с этого момента я хочу умерить свою придурковатость. Прошу у тебя прощения за все то, что успел тогда наговорить, и, если ты не против, я бы хотел, чтобы мы начали все с чистого листа. – Он протянул руку. – Привет. Меня зовут Стив, и я детектив участка Девять-Девять в Бруклине.

Барнс уставился на протянутую руку с таким видом, что Стив засомневался, пожмет ли он ее, но потом Барнс тепло улыбнулся, и рукопожатие состоялось: 

– Баки Барнс. Тоже детектив из Бруклинского участка Девять-Девять.

– Какое совпадение! Не могу поверить, что раньше мы никогда не пересекались друг с другом.

– Роджерс, ты что, ролевые игры со мной затеял?

– Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, – выпалил Стив, и Барнс вновь закатил глаза, потому что Стив слишком быстро прикрыл этот их маленький спектакль. – Я хочу сказать, что понимаю, почему ты не рассказывал мне о себе и, возможно, вообще бы никогда не рассказал. Ты был уверен, что я негативно отреагирую. И, да, отреагировал я не очень, но это был шок, мне требовалось время, чтобы переварить всю эту информацию... 

– Хватит рассусоливать, говори уже, что хотел. 

– Да, точно. Ладно. Я просто хотел сказать, что я... польщен. Ты славный парень, Барнс. Чтобы такому, как ты, понравился такой, как я... Знаешь, это больше, чем я заслуживаю. И мне это льстит, правда. И я рад, что до меня это дошло. Даже если я узнал об этом не самым подходящим образом.

– Можно и так сказать.

– И я надеюсь, что с этого момента мы сможем стать друзьями.

Барнс покачал головой: 

– Не-а. Я перевожусь.

– ...Что?

– Хилл, та самая, которую ненавидит наш Фьюри, недавно предложила мне работу в другом участке. Я только что позвонил и дал свое согласие.

Стив непонимающе похлопал глазами – да что, черт возьми, происходит? Баки... уходит?

– С какого перепугу? Ты не можешь бросить Девять-Девять! Если ты уйдешь от нас, как ты будешь говорить, что ты из Девять-Девять?

– Так будет лучше для всех, – ответил Барнс, сдувая упавшие на глаза волосы и мрачно глядя в небо. – Я начну все сначала, и нам не нужно будет больше видеться.

– Но мне хочется видеть тебя!

Барнс растерянно посмотрел на него: 

– Ты тащишься от наших словесных разборок?

– Нет. Просто... ты часть команды. Ты не можешь уйти и все, без тебя участок не будет прежним. 

– Меня здесь ничего не держит, Роджерс, – грустно улыбнулся Барнс. – Так что я двигаюсь в сторону новых возможностей и лучшей жизни.

Над горизонтом поднималось солнце, и робкие оранжево-розовые лучи разрисовывали небо. Профиль Баки так ярко и четко выделялся на этом фоне, что Стив пожалел о забытом блокноте для рисунков. Баки был потрясающе красив. Горячей штучкой его тоже можно было назвать, но отличала его прежде всего классическая красота. Та самая, которой славились прежние голливудские звезды. А, может… А, что если...

– Можно я кое-что проверю?

Барнс озадаченно приподнял бровь, но кивнул в ответ. Стив расценил этот жест как достаточное поощрение, чтобы податься вперед, обхватить ладонями идеальную линию подбородка и прижаться губами к его губам.

Вот теперь точно не было никаких оправданий. Они не действовали под прикрытием, не пытались отвести от себя подозрения или доказать друг другу, кто круче. Были только они, нежный поцелуй на крыше и предрассветные лучи солнца. Барнс замер, а когда несколько секунд спустя Стив отстранился, то гулко сглотнул и уставился на свои ботинки.

– ...Не делай так больше.

Стив нахмурился. Да что такое-то, неужели он опять наломал дров?

– Не _жалей_ меня, – процедил Барнс. – Ты не испытываешь того же, что и я, и это нормально, но не смей меня целовать из жалости в качестве утешительного приза.

– Я поцеловал тебя вовсе не поэтому.

– У тебя нет ко мне чувств, и ты предельно ясно дал мне это понять.

– Так и было.

– Так какого черта ты сейчас вытворяешь?

– Я хотел попробовать.

– ...И что дальше?

Стив невольно улыбнулся: 

– Хочу попробовать еще раз.

Барнс недоверчиво посмотрел на него, как будто ожидая, что Стив захохочет и убежит в рассветную даль, но Стив встретился с ним взглядом и... 

– Господи, – пробормотал Барнс, проводя рукой по волосам. – Я еще пожалею об этом.

Он потянулся к Стиву, и тот с энтузиазмом вовлек его в поцелуй. Сейчас Баки не бездействовал: он отвечал, бережно касаясь губами и поглаживая большим пальцем скулы. Никаких оправданий.

И никаких отрицаний – Стив наконец-то все понял.

Целовать Баки было подобно чуду. Как будто все вокруг исчезло. Это не было похоже на поцелуи с Пегги, которая вела и уверенно целовала его изо всех сил. Баки был мягче, нежнее, бережнее. Он позволил Стиву задать темп, подстраиваясь под его, словно не мог поверить, что все это не яркий сон. Когда Стив нашел в себе силы отстраниться, Баки разглядывал его с такой смесью удивления и недоумения, что хотелось зацеловать его снова.

– Что происходит? – мягко и неуверенно спросил Баки.

– Я пока не разобрался, – честно ответил Стив, – но мне хочется снова тебя поцеловать.

– Но ты же... не разделяешь моих чувств.

– Не знаю, я все еще не уверен. Но в том, что хочу поцеловать тебя – в этом у меня сомнений нет.

– Роджерс… – Барнс сглотнул и отвел глаза. – Это не смешно.

– Я очень серьезен. А что, если нам... сходить на свидание? Настоящее?

Барнс фыркнул. 

– Здорово, – медленно ответил он, – кстати, сколько у нас ушло времени с того момента, как ты грохнулся оземь, узнав, что я к тебе испытываю чувства, и до момента, когда ты пригласил меня на свидание… Каких-то три часа?

– Мне кажется, часа три с половиной.

– Еще не легче.

– Если хочешь, могу предоставить тебе парочку часов.

– Ты бы не умничал, Роджерс.

– Тебе, наверное, можно уже начинать меня звать Стивом.

– Замолкни, Стивплер, – пробормотал Баки, игнорируя праведное негодование и глядя куда-то под ноги. – Так, ладно. Тут недалеко есть одна забегаловка, где продают рогалики по пятьдесят центов. Думаю, подойдет. Нам. Чтобы сходить.

Стив кивнул: 

– Прекрасно, Бакчоночек, но я возражаю. На углу есть пекарня, в которой продаются рогалики по цене, не вызывающей подозрений, а сиденья не осыпаны тараканами. 

– ...Отлично, Стефано, пойдем заценим твои роскошные рогалики. Но платишь ты.

Стив расплылся в улыбке и галантно распахнул дверь: 

– Только после вас, Борки.

Баки закатил глаза и пробормотал себе под нос: «Тупица».

Они шли по улице, продолжая спорить о чем-то; утренний свет падал на их соприкасающиеся плечи. А из окна третьего этажа за ними наблюдал лучезарно улыбающийся Сэм. Стоило им скрыться за дверями пекарни, он снова вернулся к лежащему на коленях блокноту. Чудненько. Для свадьбы однозначно подойдут лилии. А теперь следующий животрепещущий вопрос – чьим шафером он будет…

**P.S.**

...они упекли Александра Пирса за решетку, поженились, а потом долго и счастливо пререкались до конца дней своих!


End file.
